A Battle To Remember
by Nos4At2
Summary: A story that gets better every passing day. Must read to get addicted. Post your reviews whenever
1. An Enigma

As the two figures stand under the midnight sky the moon seems to redden and engulf them in it's light. Target is confirmed. Releasing control art restriction system to level 3 situation B. Keeping power restriction unlocked until target has been silenced. " Ha are you going to just stand there mumbling crap all night you cocker? Well then this will make my job a lot easier and makes me alittle disappointed. Here I was thinking that going up against the infamous Alucard would be a challenge to kill but… What the hell where did you go cocker?"

Where Alucard once stood there in the darkness he has disappeared with a swirl of his long red trench coat which seemed to have grown darker in the darkness. In the time it takes for a blink of an eye Alucard is upon the demon with both guns drawn and a smirk on his face. " I hate those who are all talk and don't have the power to back it up hahahahahahaha! Oh and do me a favor say hello to Incognito for me!" 

Order?

"Limited Release completed. Again an easy assignment Master: As these words are spoken you begin to see the speaker dressed in a red trench coat leaning back in his chair with a glass of fine blood and fiddling with his Jackal. " Well what can you expect Alucard? With the freaks numbers diminishing, Incognito destroyed…" As Alucard hears that name a broad grin takes shape on his face. " The vampires are to scared to make a serious move, and are trying to take care of their problems by contacting summoner's to summon demons to try and handle their problems. Such as the demon Nieven you just handled which is as you so elegantly put it an easy assignment." Alucard begins to look at his master Integra with a slim cigar in her mouth with her platinum hair down to her shoulders and nods again to himself that Integra is attractive and strong…. For a human. " However Alucard I must tell you that sine the vampires are disorganized and frightened they seem to be summoning an exceptionally large amount of demons and the HellSing organization is getting busy. We need you to find the main vampire summoners Necro, Mage, and Seer and as far as we know they are an elite class of vampires and as far as we know they are "hell" bent on summoning the demon God Dante, and at this name the grin on his face disappeared.

"What!!!" "That's not possible I remember seeing him destroyed and dismembered leaving his soul forever trapped in hell!" It took the power of two 4 nosforatus to do that and one of them has been long since been killed by me. You remember Drat don't you?" "You said four Alucard which means that there are three left." " True my master and one stands before you now but the other two were not as "lucky" as me as to have a human master. They are locked and guarded by two demonic titans that no sane being would challenge unless they were extremely powerful. " Would you do it if I granted you full access to all your powers?" "Hmm perhaps but then you would have to release it Master.." "Situation A unlock limited 

release control system to level one. Activate the Cromwell Initiative." You now have no excuse not to succeed in this mission which is to free the other two nosforatu and above all else stop the summoning!"


	2. So It Begins

Part Two To many more chapters to go…..

"Master are you sure you have to go?" Alucard looked at his prodigy and smirked. Seras was your average looking girl with bright orange hair and cute little face. She always appeared to have quite a lot of energy and chances are if you saw her in the streets you would never guess she was dead." Yes Seras I have to you know I have no choice in the matter, and besides if I fail to stop the summoning on time hehe at least I will have a chance to exercise all of my powers." Seras looked at her master with a look of astonishment and fear. She noticed that certain things have changed about her master that only occurs on certain times such as his hair growing longer when he grows in power. Her master Alucard was always on the look for "worthy opponents and the last one he faced was Incognito who Seras still had nightmares about. " Master you told me it took the power of four nosforatu to stop the demon Dante what makes you think that three will be able to stop him?" Alucard turned sharply to look at his young prodigy and gave her a look of pure malice and evil that it shook Seras where she stood. " I am more than capable of taking care of myself Police Girl and just so you know our Master has assigned you all of my task until I return." " Master no Im not strong enough I cant possibly." Non sense since Incognito your powers have grown and you are on you're way to becoming a true nosforatu. This experience will help you grow in strength and help you control the powers you have and the powers you will soon gain." Alucard begins to walk into a dark corner of the wall and begins to meld into it but stops halfway into it to face Seras. Sera's face is covered in tears for the fact that she believes this will be the last time she will look upon him. " Police Girl you are True Undead, you are my prodigy and you will be fine. This will not be the last time we see each other Seras Victoria." With that he turns and walks through the manor walls to begin his quest. " Master…."

Order???????

"Hmm I can get to the gate of the Dark Continent in this form by dawn but time is of the essence." Alucard's features and shape begin to change and warp and soon it begins to take a new shape. Where Alucard once stood in his long red trench coat stands a ragged looking stray dog…. with six eyes. With his new form Alucard begins to race through the woods until in no time at all he comes to a steep cliff overlooking the Night Sea . Now to any human eye this would seem to only be a romantic location good for making out and producing babies but in truth it is the path to the Dark Continent. Alucard begins to change back into his human appearance and walks to the edge of the cliff … , and beyond it. He seemed to be walking on the night stars as he comes closer to the moon he hears something move. "Alucarddddd!!!!!!! I knew you would be here you human lackey. Trying to stop the summoning are well Im afraid I can't let you do that!" "Like you can stop me you disgrace for a demon?" " I believe so bloodsucker. You see I am the guardian of master Necro, Sheef and Im here for two reasons. To deliver this message which is YOU AND YOUR BITCH OF A HUMAN MASTER AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SOON PERISH BEFORE THE AWESOME MIGHT OF THE DEMON GOD DANTE!!!! The second is to stop you once and for all you meddling nuisance!" Alucard eyed his opponent and want very impressed Sheef was a short demon with leathery reptilian skin. His eyes were pure black and from Alucard saw was in need for some new clothes because Sheef was dressed from head to toe in tight black leather. However to Alucards surprise a grin shot across Sheefs mouth and he showed Alucard why. Sheef's clothes began to turn into a dead gray skin color, his body seemed to stretch itself until it seemed like all of his meat had been sucked

from his body and worst of all tattoos appeared and wrapped around his body ,and Alucard knew who it was he was changing into to. No one but the man who is nobody… Incognito!!!!!!!!


	3. The First Of Many To Come

Order ??????

Alucard had to admit this impressed him but he did not let is show. Instead he threw back his head and laughed hysterically which made Sheef wonder if Alucard was still all there. 

"Wonderful, just wonderful! What a nice magic trick you have! You may look like Incognito but in no way can you mimic his power!" 

"That is where you are wrong vampire I have the ability to look into my opponents mind and look at those they have battled. I can extract that person and all of their powers. Whatever power you have seen him use is exactly what I have!!!!!! Now vampire you will die!"

Sheef raced across the midnight sky with his gun aimed at Alurd and was ready to fire when Alucard blended into the night sky disappearing entirely.

" Ha I knew you were a coward but running from battle is low even for" Sheef turned and jumped back in time to avoid being chewed to bits by a pair of huge dog heads covered entirely in eyes. Sheef frantically looked in the sky looking for a glimpse of the vampire but all he heard was his voice taunting him.

" Hah how do you like my dogs demon? They seem to like you .Why don't you play tag with them and your IT!"

Sheef shot blast after blast into the sky where the voice seemed to be coming from but the dogs were still there and no matter what he did to them they would not die. Sheef was running low on power and frantically tried to think of a way to stop this. He pulled himself into a ball and began to chant. 

"Do hameno si ga no resoi!" With that said a huge blast covered the sky in a purple blaze and when the blast faded the dog heads vanished. Which is when he heard the clicking of Alucards Jackal. "Listen imposter this was fun but I do need to be going so I hope you enjoy what hell has to offer you , but don't worry soon your master will be joining you!" With those final words Alucard emptied a whole clip into the body of Incognito and all that was left was a streak of blood across the moon. Alucard approached the moon and walked on through it to the other side which lay the Dark Continent.


	4. The Titans

Order ????? 

Now in the Dark Continent it is what its name suggest. An area totally shrouded in darkness where all types of monster and demons can roam and not fear the fierce rays of sun. You must remember that vampires can see with such perceptions that in the night they can see better than humans do in the daytime. We find Alucard roaming in the darkness searching for something and as we look upon Alucard you see that his hat is gone as well as his goggles. His hair seems to have grown longer and in his eyes you can see a faint trace of insanity and anxiety. As he continues to walk a huge Mausoleum begins to appear in front of him and Alucard begins to sense a strong feeling of immense power that can only be held by a true Master Of Darkness. He stops for he knows this is where the other two nosforatu reside and he enters the gloomy Mausoleum with much anticipation. Inside there are two doors side by side with their own symbol painted on the door. The first was a holy sight for it had a huge angel in the middle of a circle surrounded by three circles representing God, Jesus, and The Holy Spirit. However the other one was exactly the opposite. It had a figure of a huge demon in the middle of a pentagram surrounded by nine circles, which represented the Nine Circles of Hell.

"Ah Phobos and Deimos at last I've found you now where are the two"

"Halt Creature"

"Right on time."

"Why are you here vampire? I f you seek to free the trapped Unforgivens then you will surely fail for we two titans have not let anyone proceed past us. We are Clepto and Erios guardians appointed by the High Power!"

Alucard look upon these two titans and smirked. They were two stories tall and engulfed totally in armor and despite that they seemed to be extremely agile. The one called Clepto was covered in Midnight Black armor and the other one called Deimos was in dark navy blue and both appeared to be ready to strike at Alucard.

"Hmm this looks like fun!!"

" Why do you smirk vampire do you not know that you face certain death? Many have tried but none have succeeded. Just look around you vampire the ground is littered with the bones of those who tried to free the two unforgiven. How do you expect one vampire to stand up to us?"

" We will see who survives this fight titans!"

Alucard runs to the titan in Black and leaps towards him and in a flash the titan brings out his blade nearly the size of the titan itself and swings it with as much force and speed to destroy a small house. The blade slices through Alucard and he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"I pity him. He didn't know what hit him hahahaha!" 

" Really? Are you so sure titan?"

" What the?!?! It can't be! I killed you!"

The titans watch as the body halves of Alucard begin to turn into a black spirit and begin to merge together to form a nicely dressed Alucard in a tight Leather bound suit .. And both guns drawn aiming at the titan with a smirk on his face!

"Well that was fun! Is it my turn to try and kill you two now?" With that Alucard races towards the titans with both guns blazing and the fight to free the other two nosforatu begins!


End file.
